


Пропущенная сцена

by Kwon



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 08:55:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10383024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kwon/pseuds/Kwon
Summary: Из-за того что на съемках постоянно приходилось сутулиться и опускать голову, у Эзры чертовски болели плечи и шея.





	

Эзра повел плечами и поморщился. На съемках ему постоянно приходилось сутулиться и опускать голову, и уже через несколько часов мышцы деревенели, по ним то и дело пробегала болезненная судорога. А после целого дня съемок – и вовсе хотелось лечь и сдохнуть.

Сначала Эзра планировал переодеться и свалить с площадки, но в итоге теперь всерьез раздумывал, не лечь ли ему на пол трейлера, и не станет ли от этого спине хоть немного легче.

На стук в дверь он отозвался без интереса, наверняка кто-нибудь из костюмеров.

Но в трейлер зашел Колин с двумя стаканчиками кофе в руках.

– О, мистер Фаррелл... – Эзра улыбнулся. – Я думал, что вы уже ушли.

– Мистер Фаррелл? – Колин выгнул бровь, поставив один из стаканчиков на стол и ненавязчиво подтолкнув его в сторону Эзры. – То есть утром ты орал дурным голосом "Колин, смотри как могу", а теперь мистер? 

– Ну... – улыбка на лице Эзры стала хитрее. – А не нравится? 

Колин не ответил, только неопределенно качнул головой, отпив из своего стаканчика. Эзра не был уверен, но, кажется, успел заметить одобрительную усмешку.

– Мы хотели отрепетировать сцену, помнишь? – Колин оперся бедром о стол. И чуть тише добавил после короткой паузы. – Если ты не устал, конечно.

– О, конечно же не устал, – воодушевленно отозвался Эзра, выпрямляясь. Но тут же тихо охнул и поморщился, подняв руку и растирая мышцу, – от резкого движения плечо свело судорогой. 

Колин нахмурился и отставил кофе в сторону. 

– Так дело не пойдет, – заявил он. И кивнул на стул. – Садись.

Эзра удивленно моргнул, но спорить не стал. В конце концов сидеть намного приятнее, чем стоять.

– Будет больно, – предупредил Колин, обойдя стул, встал со спины и положил ладони на плечи Эзры. 

– От вас, мистер Фаррелл, я готов принять все, что угодно, – с улыбкой протянул Эзра, прекрасно понимая, что звучит это провокационно. Но тут же сжал зубы и со свистом втянул воздух. Было действительно больно. 

Эзра готов был поставить свой гонорар на то, что Колин сознательно сжимает пальцы сильнее, чем надо. 

Это не было странно. И это... было на самом деле приятно. 

С самого начала их знакомства было так – провокационные фразы и взгляды, многообещающие улыбки, неоднозначные комментарии. Сплошные намеки и полунамеки, когда вроде всем все понятно, но ничего так и не сказано прямо. Эзра понимал, что рано или поздно у всего этого должен быть вполне закономерный финал. И надеялся только что Колин солидарен с ним в видении того, какой именно это финал должен быть. 

– Мальчик мой... – начал Колин тихо и хрипло, мягко ведя ладонями с плеч Эзры на шею.

– Да, мистер Фаррелл?.. – выдохнул Эзра, чувствуя, как встают дыбом волоски на шее.

– Тебе нужен профессиональный массажист, – все тем же тоном продолжил Колин.  – Поговори об этом со своим агентом.

Эзра сглотнул, прикрывая глаза. Одна ладонь Колина осталась у него на шее, уверенно и сильно разминая мышцы, а вторая скользнула вперед, нырнула в вырез рубашки. Кончиками пальцев Колин очертил ключицы Эзры. Эзра даже не попытался скрыть судорожного вдоха.

– Знаете, мистер Фаррелл, – растягивая слоги, заговорил Эзра. – Я бы предпочел ограничиться вашей помощью… если вы не против.

Колин усмехнулся, сдвинул руки, обхватывая ладонями подбородок Эзры и принуждая его запрокинуть голову. 

От мимолетного, дразнящего поцелуя Эзра вздрогнул и распахнул глаза. 

Колин улыбался, насмешливо смотря на него.

– Тебе стало лучше? Мы можем репетировать?

– Конечно, мистер Фаррелл, – Эзра сощурился, отвечая такой же улыбкой. – Спасибо за массаж. 

Он поднялся на ноги, расправил плечи. 

– Помнишь текст? – спросил совершенно спокойным голосом Колин, поправляя манжеты рубашки и отведя взгляд от Эзры. 

– Мне кажется, одна сцена там пропущена, – протянул Эзра, отодвигая стул в сторону и почти вплотную подходя к Колину. Теперь, когда он не сутулился и не пригибал голову, он смотрел сверху вниз. Это  было непривычно. Но Колина, кажется, не смущало вовсе. Он поднял руку, обводя подушечкой большого пальца скулу Эзры. 

– Ты так полагаешь? – гораздо тише спросил он. – И что же это за сцена, мальчик мой?

Эзра колебался лишь пару секунд. Не потому, что испугался, а оценивая готов ли прекратить так полюбившуюся ему игру. Но Колин был слишком близко. И, черт возьми, Эзра же не железный.

Он повернул голову, прижимаясь щекой к ладони Колина, потерся о нее, прижался губами к подушечке пальца. И тут же обхватил его, пропуская в рот, скользнул по нему самым кончиком языка. 

Колин умел держать лицо, но Эзра видел расширившиеся зрачки, почувствовал, как вздрогнули пальцы, касающиеся щеки. Эзра улыбнулся, не выпуская пальца изо рта. Он знал, как это выглядит.

Колин тоже оказался не железным.

Он высвободил руку, тут же заводя ее за голову Эзры, сгребая в ладонь волосы на затылке, принуждая наклониться. Шагнул ближе, преодолевая последнее расстояние между ними. И поцеловал. Жадно, собственнически. Так, что Эзра не сдержал короткого задушенного всхлипа. 

Разорвал поцелуй Колин точно так же резко. Но не отстранился. 

Эзра вцепился пальцами в бок Колина, комкая ткань рубашки. Сам потянулся к нему, прихватил зубами его нижнюю губу, тут же скользнул по ней языком.

– Это твоя волшебная палочка упирается в мое бедро? От простого поцелуя? – усмехнулся Колин. 

Эзра фыркнул, ухмыльнувшись, толкнулся бедрами, потеревшись пахом о Колина.  И тут же оказался прижат к двери. Потерял дыхание от нового поцелуя.

Звякнула пряжка ремня, Эзра сильнее вжался лопатками в деревянную поверхность двери. Он поймал ритм поцелуя, поддался ему. И издал совершенно невнятный звук, когда ладонь Колина обхватила его член. 

Колин знал, как надо дрочить. Эзра не сдержался и застонал, запрокинул голову, подставляя под поцелуи шею, сильнее комкая рубашку на боку Колина. 

– Только… следов… не надо… – задыхаясь пробормотал Эзра, о чем тут же пожалел. Под ключицей расцвел красочный засос.

– Никто не увидит, – едва ли не промурлыкал Колин. Эзра судорожно вздохнул. Он не заметил, когда пуговицы на рубашке оказались расстегнуты. Второй засос остался на плече, третий – под ребрами. 

Колин вернулся к его губам, не прекращая дрочить ни на секунду, снова поцеловал – так глубоко, что Эзра едва не задохнулся. И кончил с утробным стоном. 

– Шшш… все хорошо, мой мальчик, – Колин мягко скользнул губами по линии челюсти Эзры, погладил ладонью по часто вздымающимся ребрам. И совсем тихо шепнул. – Ты же знаешь, что делать?

Эзра облизал губы, резковато кивнул. Оттолкнулся от двери, разворачиваясь и прижимая к ней Колина, без колебаний опустился на колени. Но чуть подрагивающие пальцы не позволили справиться с пряжкой и молнией так ловко и быстро, как хотелось. Колин опустил руку, мягко провел по волосам Эзры.

И шумно резко вдохнул, когда Эзра обхватил его член губами и забрал в рот почти до основания. Эзра прикрыл глаза, двигаясь размеренно и плавно, но слишком медленно, только сильнее дразня. Колин снова охнул, сжал в пальцах пряди волос на затылке Эзры, но не попытался его ускорить, не подтолкнул. Только хрипло засмеялся:

– Засранец…

Эзра почти сразу отстранился, нагло смотря на Колина снизу вверх.

– Мистер Фаррелл, вас что-то не устраивает? 

– Эзра… – в голосе Колина явственно послышалось недовольство и предупреждение. 

Эзра засмеялся, прижимаясь носом к животу Колина, вдыхая глубоко и жадно, ладонью обхватив его член и лаская куда быстрее и сильнее, чем прежде. 

– Понял, понял, – прошептал он, задевая губами кожу. И почти сразу снова забрал член Колина в рот, на этот раз угадав с ритмом.

Колин судорожно вздохнул, потянул Эзру за волосы, чтобы тот отстранился. Но Эзра не поддался, наоборот, сильнее насадился на член, сглотнул. Колин едва слышно застонал. 

Эзра проглотил сперму и отстранился, сел на пятки, провел по губам тыльной стороной ладони. Поймал улыбку Колина и улыбнулся в ответ. А поднялся на ноги только после того, как поправил на Колине одежду.

– Мистер Фаррелл… – тихо начал Эзра. – А завтра после съемок придете? Мне кажется, нам не совсем удалась эта пропущенная сцена…

– Ты прав, мой мальчик, – Колин обхватил его за загривок, потянул к себе, коротко целуя. – У нее огромный потенциал. Есть над чем поработать.


End file.
